


i only think of you when the dark day falls on me

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Their grandparents have a suspicion.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 17





	i only think of you when the dark day falls on me

“I think-I think they know,” whispers Daniel nervously after their grandmother has finally left the room.

Sean bites his bottom lip. He swallows thickly and says, “You’re just being paranoid.” He didn’t have an ounce of faith in his words. He and Daniel both knew the truth.

”Grandma and grandpa keeps giving us weird looks,” Daniel noted, voice keen, sounding a bit like a begging dog. His eyes widen, and Sean can see tears line them. 

“Let’s just stop... doing stuff for now, okay?” suggests Sean, lowering his voice cautiously. “We have to lay low until we leave.”

”But it’s nice here,” whines Daniel. Sean sighs.

“We still need to get to Puerto Lobos, Daniel,” he firmly says.

Daniel frowns but doesn’t object.


End file.
